DESCRIPTION: This project will create nationally representative 1-in-100 Public Use Microdata Samples (PUMS) of the 1860 and 1870 censuses of the United States Population. 1870 is the earliest year in which full information on the black population is available, and therefore will become the baseline for research in such areas as black family structure, fertility, and northward migration. The 1860 and 1870 enumerations together allow investigation of the massive demographic disruptions that resulted from the Civil War. They also will provide unprecedented information on property ownership during the heart of the nation's industrial transformation, and the first census information about occupations for women.